


Stupid and Contagious.

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Implied Drug Use, M/M, Piercings, Punk AU, nicotine, raunchy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the lights out, it's more dangerous, here we are now, entertain us..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid and Contagious.

Jongup is so fucking excited he can’t keep still.

It’s Friday night and the streets are packed, the summer heat giving way to a cooler evening the darker it gets. He watches the shadows lengthen as he walks downtown, faded converse slapping the concrete out of time with the chains rattling against the back of his thighs.

Daehyun’s laugh against his ear startles him out of his thoughts, and Jongup turns to raise a pierced eyebrow at him. “You’re doing it again,” Daehyun says, snakebites more pronounced when he smiles, and Jongup rolls his eyes, pinching the older boy’s ass through his skin tight jeans, talking over his startled yelp.

“I’m allowed to, okay? I haven’t been out in forever and finals were fucking stressful.” Daehyun snorts but doesn’t disagree, tugging Jongup in closer to his side as they walk.

The venue is a piece of shit hole in the wall, half covered in graffiti and obscured by a rusted fence, but there are already people in line when they get there, fashion sense much the same. They see a few familiar faces, trading pleasantries for tokes of sweet grass and plans for later. Daehyun shotguns off Jongup because it’s kind of his thing, and as usual Jongup can’t resist the press of those delicious lips against his, but reigns it in fairly quickly because _later._   

The line grows as Jongup leans against the wall with Daehyun at his side, unsurprised when the older boy pulls a lollipop from somewhere, stick a constant taunt as he entertains the group around him with another dumbass story. Jongup doesn’t much care because he’s warm and not as anxious anymore, at least not until a ripple flows from the front of the crowd, and the line begins to move.

It’s fucking happening.

A thrum starts up beneath his skin, anticipation growing as the line reaches the door, and he stands for the customary pat down before he’s let inside. He spots Daehyun’s Ramones jacket over by the bar and heads over, shaking his head with a grin when the older hands him two cups. He clinks his against one of the others in Daehyun’s hand and chugs it back, almost choking when he laughs because he finished first and Daehyun spilled a little. He makes a baby cooing noise and Daehyun tells him to fuck right off, and they head to the edge of the crowd.

The opening act is, surprise surprise, not that good, but they lounge against one of the walls as they watch the set and finish their second beers, and Jongup disappears to take a leak. When he comes back there’s a guy in his place, bright Mohawk conspicuous as he tries to chat Daehyun up with an obvious smirk, but Daehyun is so not interested, because the moment their eyes meet he straight up cuts the guy off and saunters over to Jongup’s side, throwing his arm over Jongup’s shoulder as the younger shoots the guy a look.

_You never had a chance._

The crowd has grown in their absence, almost back against the bar as the opening act winds down, but it’s easy enough for them to sneak their way to the front, Daehyun against the rail and Jongup right behind him. The moment the lights go down is when all hell breaks loose, the crowd surging behind them, bearing down on them like a tidal wave. The first guitar riff rips through the club low and primal, and the screaming turns deafening. Jongup braces himself on the bar on either side of Daehyun’s ribcage as the drums pick up the thundering beat of his heart, and he gasps in the pulse of the music, losing himself in it like a drug.

The feeling is not something he can describe in words.

When Daehyun’s body bends over the rail he follows, head thrashing in time to the manic bass as fists pound the air around him, pulling back in time to scream the words along with everyone else in the faceless riot that they’ve become. By the third song a mob pit has started somewhere in the middle, and it causes the crowd at the front to be crushed against the security barrier. If it weren’t for the fact he’s already so intimately acquainted with Daehyun’s body Jongup might have made an effort to apologize, but instead he just grinds against the older boy’s ass, feeing possessed as the crowd descends into headbanging again, the hair and sweat flying as the energy swells.

By the sixth song Jongup feels like he can barely breathe, and it’s fucking _glorious_. He’s also got a few forming bruises – battle scars, Daehyun jokingly calls them – from flailing limbs and wayward fists, but that just makes the beast in him riot even more, not even surprised when his feet leave the floor more than once because the pressure of the crowd is _that_ intense.

It’s fucking exhausting but also the best feeling in the world, letting loose and giving into the darkest part of him, uncaring and unapologetic about anything at all. The adrenaline is enough to give him a headrush, a feeling of euphoria so strong it almost makes him black out. But the music is his anchor, keeping him steady in the middle of the chaos, and he focuses on the way his hands are clenching the bar to keep himself upright until the last wail and slap of the sticks against the drums echoes over the roar of the crowd. As it dies down Jongup struggles to catch his breath, panting against Daehyun’s neck as the chant starts up for an encore, and he smiles against the sweaty skin when he feels the older boy’s shudder.

It ain’t over yet.

The band comes out to play another four songs, but halfway through the second seems to be enough for Daehyun, because one minute Jongup’s got that tight ass still indecently pressed against his throbbing dick and the next he’s almost got him bent backwards over the barrier as he turns around. He yanks Jongup in for a wordless kiss and Jongup gets it, grabbing a handful of Daehyun’s jacket as he turns and starts elbowing and body checking his way through the mob, gasping for air when he finds it near the back and then following when Daehyun drags him into the mens’ room near the entrance.

Even with the door closing behind him the drumbeat still makes the walls shake, cracked mirrors vibrating and cheap light flickering as Jongup shoves Daehyun up against the nearest stall wall to devour his mouth. Daehyun moans openly around Jongup’s tongue, body arching as he grabs for Jongup’s ass to tug him in even closer.

“Please tell me- You didn’t-“ He gasps between kisses, and Jongup snorts as he sinks his teeth into the racing pulse just beneath Daehyun’s jaw, hands already working at the older’s belt. “Of course I did,” He growls out, ripping the buckle apart as he drops to grab the two packets of lube and condom from inside the side of his high-top sneaker. Daehyun moans and shoves at his fly, sweat slicked face still flushed as he looks at Jongup with pupils blown wide in want.

“H-how do you want me?” He breathes, and Jongup laughs at him, hand wrapping itself around Daehyun’s throat as he pulls him into the stall that actually still has a door. “On your hands and knees screaming my name, but we can’t all have what we want, can we?” Daehyun opens his eyes to glare at him and spits out a strained ‘fuck you’ as he tugs at himself, licking his swollen lips in desperation.

Jongup laughs again as he yanks him into a kiss that’s just as much violence as it is affection and turns him to face the wall, ripping the denim just far enough down his thighs to get at that perfect ass. He tears the package of lube and smears his fingers in it, latching onto the rings along Daehyun’s cartilage with his teeth as he preps him, not as nice about it as he could be but also knowing Daehyun is far too gone to care.

Daehyun couldn’t stop the noises he’s making even if he wanted to, hand still half heartedly tugging at himself until Jongup gives a harsh smack to his ass that has him turning his head. His eyes drop from Jongup’s to his open pants and before he can think it he’s kneeling to take him in his mouth, groaning when Jongup slumps against the opposite wall and slides shaking hands into hair.

“Fuck..Dae..”

Daehyun moans around him as Jongup uses his grip to pull him in and shoves his dick further down Daehyun’s throat, sweat slicked brow furrowing when Daehyun doesn’t bother to stop him, gulping at him like a starving man. It’s taking everything in him not to cum, and he says as much when he looks down and sees Daehyun’s black smeared eyes looking up at him.

“I..thought you wanted me to fuck you..”

Daehyun pulls back enough to swallow before he speaks, and Jongup nearly pulls him back in. “I do,” He says hoarsely, and Jongup’s head clunks against the stall wall when Daehyun’s tongue traces circles and sinful patterns against the head of his dick.

It’s almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Well you ain’t gonna get it if you don’t get your cockslut mouth away from me and back against that wall-”

Daehyun laughs, low and dirty as he gives the head one last kiss and wobbles to his feet, watching Jongup struggle to get the condom on with trembling fingers. He makes an impatient noise, and earns another slap on the ass as Jongup holds himself steady enough to get the head in, grabbing for Daehyun’s hip and shoving his hips forward the rest of the way until he’s in completely.

The moan Daehyun lets out is almost a protest as he reaches above him for the top of the stall to hold onto, unsurprised as one of Jongup’s hands joins his, the other clenched around his hip as he pulls back and fucks Daehyun without restraint, creating a matching brand to the already purpling bruise from the security bar earlier. It’s the same kind of high as before, a loss of control and sanity, but this time it’s just them, and this time the ending is sweeter, Daehyun’s voice reverberating off the tiled walls as he screams his pleasure raw.

Jongup isn’t too far behind, groaning into the teeth marks he made on the side of Daehyun’s neck as he fills the condom and struggles to keep conscious, focussing on the rapid movement of Daehyun’s back against his chest and the blood pounding in his ears, louder even than the drumbeat.

Which tapers off just as Jongup pulls out and discards the condom in the toilet, and he laughs, harder still when Daehyun turns around with a questioning smile. Instead of replying Jongup pulls him in for another kiss and straightens himself up. “Smoke break?” He breathes against the older’s mouth, tugging at one of Dae’s lip rings with his teeth, and Daehyun nods, shaking his bangs to the side as he tucks one side of his shirt into his zipped up jeans again.

“Smoke break.” He agrees, following Jongup out just as the first of the crowd are heading for the bathrooms, making it easy for them to slip out into the chiller night air.

The later hour means it’s a lot more deserted, so they only walk a block over to park their asses right down on the curb, pressed leg to leg and side to side as Daehyun pulls a battered pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket along with a lighter. He cups his hand around the end to light it, inhaling deeply when it catches, and turns to lay his head in Jongup’s lap, long legs stretching out along the rest of the curb edge like he hasn’t got a fuck to give in the entire world.

And Jongup knows he doesn’t, because honestly, neither does he.

When Daehyun offers him the smoke he takes it, but at the tug to his shirt leans down to breathe in his exhale, holding it for only a few seconds before he breathes it back between Daehyun’s full lips. It ends in a kiss as it always does, but Jongup lets himself get carried away this time, sucking at the swollen skin between Daehyun’s snakebites until he flops back in his lap with a groan.

He grins and takes his own pull this time.

“Did you have fun tonight?”

Jongup’s eyebrows hike higher on his head as he looks down at Daehyun, his unoccupied hand carding through the older boy’s tangled, sweat-matted hair. Like it was _even_ a question.

“Of course I did. I _always_ do.”

Daehyun’s face breaks out in a wide smile, and Jongup turns his gaze to the sky to prevent saying something goofy about butterflies. It doesn’t really matter anyway, because apparently Daehyun isn’t finished.

“Great. Because I heard about this gig going on tomorrow night..”  
  
And that's just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Punk!aus. I will fight you on this. Lyrics/Title from the Nirvana Song 'Smells like Teen Spirit'.


End file.
